


Tea

by lokiloo



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Tea, awkward courting, what is feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiloo/pseuds/lokiloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero bought you tea. That is not the question.</p><p>The question now is why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote for my cousin for her rare-pair OTP. If she's reading this, then I'm sorry it's not new material haha.

“You’re drinking tea.” He states.

You look up. “Yes. I am.”

(He stares at you.)

(You stare back.)

“We don’t have tea.” He says.

“Quatre lets me have some he brought- he said to help myself.”

He stares

You’re confused.

(He leaves afterwards.)

 

You start finding them three days later. There is one in front of your sitting place at the almost-dinner-table. There is another near your work table. One is found on your pillow before you retire for the night.

Three different boxes of tea.

There is no hunt to find who did this. You are a logical man, and this case is no exception. Actually, this is really no case at all. As much as Duo teases you about your apparent relation to some archaic detective named Homes or something, this is really no matter of deduction.

Heero bought you tea. That is not the question.

The question now is why.

 

You find out he left for a three day recon mission. That’s fine, you'll wait.

You find out that as soon and he come back, he leaves with Duo for another.

Ok, fine. You can wait two more days.

He comes back and leaves the very same day for ‘Research.’

Alright, this is ridiculous.

 

You find Quatre in a room that’s not usually used for the missions. It’s bright in here, with a high window that lets in sun. He is seated in a covered chair with a cup of tea, doing the paperwork needed to get into the next base.

“What is Heero doing.” You state more that ask.

The blond smiles. “He’s on mission, of course.”

“Quatre.” You say pointedly. “That is not what I am asking. And you know this.”

He laughs in the kind, easy way you’ve come to expect from him. “He’s trying to woo you.”

You stare. “What.”

“It’s true,” He shrugs. “He asked me about how to do it.”

“So you told him to buy tea?”

He laughs again. “I told him to try and do something nice for you. I suggested he find out something you like, and work from there.”

You nod after a bit. You feel like the metaphorical rug has been dragged from under your equally metaphorical feet.

“I…See.”

Quatre smiles at you, and raises his cup in a sort of toast.

 

For all things considered, this should not come as a surprised. Heero has shown the outwards signs of this for quite a bit.

There has been in increase in his general mood around you. The amount of time he spends near or with you has increased dramatically as well. He has been civil and respectful to both you and your property, and has even attempted to make what most would consider ‘small talk.’

This turn of events however, is still…

Surprising.

But not unwanted.

 

You finally catch him the next day. He is in his room, surrounded and schematics and various information. He cannot run. He cannot hide.

“You’ve been avoiding me.”

He scowls. “Negative. Now leave.”

You stare.

He caves.

“I have been…actively evading you for the better part of these past days.”

“I already deduced that. Why, however?” You hear him mumble, and push further. “Heero?”

“I,” He starts, looking actually unsure of himself. “I was…embarrassed.”

“And why is that?”

He glares at you, and you can tell he’s already regretting this.

“I was sure my attempt towards you had failed. I had been steeling myself for your reaction.”

“You mean your attempt of wooing?”

Heero starts as if someone had slammed a book down. You lean forward and place a hand near his.

“I wouldn’t have called them failures. Far from it, actually.”

Heero looks the closest to happy you’d ever seen him. “Is that true?”

You smile.

He tries to smile, and fails.

He grimaces back.

You can’t help but kiss him.


End file.
